Protected
by AnOwlTree
Summary: Prompt for Sebcat in the third giveaway! Kate walks in on Yuki and Haru kissing, and gives them a piece of her mind.


It has become a habit of theirs, the quiet of Yuki's room with the door closed. They'd like to think they're quiet at least, but something always notices. Their feet racing up the stairs, or the door closing, and even after that the bounce of Haru greeting Yuki's bed. The walls hears them, and moreover, Kate notices.

Coming home day after day and racing straight up to Yuki's room. It should have been at least a little suspicious. But what really was the most concerning was the silence. Kate fumbled her fingers as she considered the consequences. _They're probably doing something harmless, leave it alone. Yuki's smart. _Still, after those weighed in consideration, Kate found herself marching up the stairs to let them know how she felt.

"Yuki?" Haru whimpered, fumbling with the collar of Yuki's shirt. That always made him nervous, Haru brushing his collar bone through the thin fabric. It was the little things that got him, but Yuki had been too worried to react this time.

"I thought I heard something."

"_Shhhhhh_." Haru hissed, leaning back in to claim his prize. They weren't nearly as clumsy this time, or embarrassed for that matter. How had it begun in the first place? One innocent, out of character leap by Yuki. It was just a kiss, an uncontrollable kiss, bound to happen sooner or later, Yuki chanted right before he did it. _Just do it. _

After that it became much more of a habit than anything – for the both of them. It would start off with Haru playing with Yuki's hair, and occasionally Yuki would do the same, but overall Haru was much more touchy that Yuki was. Haru would always have his hands in Yuki's hair, his waist, _his collar bone. _It was so needy, and Yuki couldn't stand looking that way. He just sort of awkwardly held Haru to him, swaying back and forth uneasily as they kissed. Yuki was okay with that though. Haru's hands fumbled around his neck and at his jaw, so gently. Haru never shook like Yuki did, and that calmed him.

"Yuki, I'm coming in." Kate opened the door, and scoffed. _It wasn't even locked. _

"G-grandma!" Yuki shrieked as the door opened, quickly peeling himself from Haru's grasp. _Did she see? Is it obvious? _

"Hi, Kate!" Haru bounced on the bed, absolutely clueless about everything. Haru had no need to think kissing was something you needed to hide, and Yuki had never mentioned him _not _to tell Kate before.

"Yuki, we need to have a talk." She entered the room, taking a spot next to him on the bed.

"Me too?" Haru smiled, delighted that he may be included in this 'talk' too.

"You too, Haru."

_Oh, shit. _Yuki felt the waters around him rising, the muscles on his face began to contract and his throat tightened. Before it could go any further Haru's palm met the face of his hand, pulling him back from it all. _You can do this, Yuki._

"Well, Haru's been living with us for a very long time now," She started, smiling with Haru at the mention of his name. "Almost three years, and you're Juniors in high school now. I understand that you two have feelings for each other, but you guys need to be safe."

"_Grandma._" Yuki groaned under his breath, yanking at the loose fabric on his pants. _This is so embarrassing!_

"I'm not really sure what it is you two are doing, but you guys need to have protection, I don't want to have to deal with you guys being sick."

"Grandma, _we're just kissing!" _

"Kissing _can _lead to other things, Yuki."

"Other things?" Haru chimed in. "What other things can we do besides kissing, Yuki?"

"_Nothing, Haru. Just – "_

"Haru's as human as you are Yuki, don't deny him anything just because you're embarrassed about it."

"Grandma!"

"Yuki," He was tugging on Yuki's sweater now. "What else can we do?"

Kate glared Yuki down, attempting to make him answer truthfully.

"We can... have..." _have sex. _Yuki swallowed those words, hoping they'd never reach the surface. Kate was still staring, still waiting for it.

"It's okay!" Kate said, standing up half happy and half aggravated with her grandson. This is as far as the progress would go for today. "Whenever you can say it you'll be ready, not to mention I've already put condoms in your bedside drawer. Just be safe you two, okay?"

"_In my drawer?" _Yuki flushed even more as Kate closed the door. When had she put them there? _Why? _

"Nee, Yuki. What's a condom?"

"It's nothing you need to know about." _We were just kissing! We're not even at that point in our relationship, and Haru's a fucking alien. Who knows if he even gets a hard on! Who knows if he'll even want to!_

"If it makes Yuki happy, then I want to do that other thing." The nameless act, geez, he doesn't even know what it's called.

"No, it's okay really." Yuki would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it before. It glossed his imagination once or twice, but he didn't need those thoughts. Haru was right here with him, living, breathing and kissing him even. If it ever got to that point somehow, that would be fine, but he wasn't going to press the matter. He _certainly _wasn't going to ask directly.

"I _want _to."

"You don't even know what _it _is." Yuki tried to smile for him, but Haru's cheeks were puffed up and unhappy.

"Yuuuki!"

"Alright, alright, come here I'll show you."

Haru's eyes lit up as he slid closer. Of course, Yuki had something else in mind, but Haru wouldn't know the difference. For a moment Yuki just smiled and watched Haru's eyes glisten. _So absorbed. Just waiting patiently._ _Those beautiful eyes. _

"Yu...ki?"

"Stay still." Yuki slowly leaned in, letting his hand rest on Haru's jaw. It was a bit unusual for him to hold Haru in any way, but he had to this time.

"O-okay." Haru braced himself, unsure of what was going to happen next. It had to be _something amazing _if Kate had to sit down with him and have a whole talk about it.

Yuki smirked before he did it, amused by his own trick. Haru's toes curled on the bed, ruffling the perfectly made sheets, and twisting them out of place. He couldn't help but wiggle with Yuki's lips on his neck, he'd never done that before. Haru hadn't even thought about kissing him other places.

"Yu-yuki." Haru winced as Yuki pulled away. Both of their eyes were glossed over.

"What is it?"

"Don't stop." He tried to puff his cheeks out, but he was in too far a vulnerable place to form it. Stunned at Haru's plea, Yuki's face brightened once again. _Idiot. _

Just as Yuki was about to plant another kiss, Haru stopped him.

"What about the condom?"

Yuki giggled into Haru's neck before his lips brushed over again.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Haru nodded, allowing him to ease back. They sat there for a while, exchanging kisses and bickering. Haru discovered that Yuki was very embarrassed about being kissed on the hand. And each consecutive kiss anointed Yuki's face another shade darker. Yuki had been spot on about Haru's weakness being his neck, and found no other place that worked quite as well. Though, it's important to note that, according to Haru, "Stomach kisses are ticklish."

Later, when the both of them came down to dinner nothing was said for quite sometime. Finally, desperate and confused Haru wished to break the silence.

"Yuki protected me!" Haru said it quite proudly, as the ginger spat his rice back into its bowl.

"Oh?" Kate glanced at Yuki, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we didn't even have to use a condom!"


End file.
